Impessoal
by Daphne P
Summary: Para alguém que não é de falar muito, Trowa com certeza tem muito o que pensar, ainda mais quando tais pensamentos remetem ao passado e a um certo herdeiro da fortuna Winner.


**NA: Gundam não me pertence, assim como a música usada nesta song. **

**Impessoal**

**(Pra Começar – Ana Carolina)**

_Pra começar_

_Dizer que o amor chegou ao fim  
Esqueça de me perguntar  
Se ainda há amor em mim_

Paz. Era uma palavra interessante mas com muitos significados. O que era paz? O que era ter um mundo com paz… sentir-se em paz? Era fechar os olhos e não sentir um bolo entalar em sua garganta com pensamentos desagradáveis, ou não se sentir vazio ao ver as pessoas passando pela rua, sorrindo com a sua própria paz? Eu lutei para conseguir a paz delas… mas por que eu não consigo ter a minha própria paz? Por que dói olhar para os outros e os ver viverem as suas vidas mundanas que há anos atrás estava turbulenta e que por minha causa agora elas caminham na rua como se nada tivesse acontecido? Que direito elas tinham de ser felizes se a causa da paz delas não tinha paz?

_Pra te enganar  
escondo no sorriso a dor  
Que sinto ao te ver passar  
Na rua com seu novo amor_

O café sobre a mesa está frio mas eu não me importo com isso. Nunca gostei muito de café mesmo, sempre preferi chá… o seu chá. Você adorava chá… será que ainda adora chá? Acho que se eu fechar os olhos ainda posso sentir o aroma gostoso da bebida que você sempre fez questão de consumir e que dizia que acalmava os seus nervos. Nunca vi muito senso nessa sua questão de beber chá… sempre gostei de algo forte, fora café. Bebida forte me fazia me sentir vivo. Mas você não era forte… você sempre aparentou ser frágil e mesmo assim me fazia me sentir vivo.

As pessoas correm pela calçada para poder fugir da chuva que começou a cair e eu apenas as observo com interesse como uma coisa tão mundana como água pode desesperá-las tanto. Nunca me importei com isso. Sempre achei que a chuva era um bom meio de lavar a alma. Você também adorava a chuva, será que ainda adora a chuva? Eu não sei, faz tanto tempo que não te vejo. Mas ainda lembro do seu sorriso quando as gotas cristalinas caíam em abundância em uma tarde de primavera. São lembranças boas e que eu guardo com carinho. Mas eu não queria ter somente lembranças… queria algo mais, quero você. Não queria ter que te ver apenas através da tela fria e impessoal de uma televisão. Não queria sentir o meu peito doer quando o vejo sorrir para outras pessoas o sorriso que você reservava apenas para mim. Sou um tolo… um homem que sempre foi de poucas palavras e extremamente tolo. Tomo o café frio… tão frio como essa tarde chuvosa… tão frio quanto a impessoalidade de uma tela de tv… tão frio quanto eu fui quando estive com você.

_Se eu te encontrar  
Não me pergunte como estou  
Não saberia te explicar  
Pra mim, ainda não terminou_

Será que se eu enlouquecer e começar a gritar no meio da rua e atirar nas pessoas isso sumiria com a paz delas e me faria mais feliz? O que eu estou pensando? Acho que à distância me deixou louco, mas não posso evitar. A solidão me faz repensar atos e palavras e isso não me faz ter orgulho de mim mesmo. Engraçado, o que eu te disse, ou o que eu não disse, naquela noite igualmente fria de primavera há dois anos atrás foi pior do que tudo o que eu fiz durante as duas guerras. Ainda lembro de seus olhos marejados e de seu rosto pálido. Ainda lembro das palavras sussurradas e da única e decisiva pergunta:

"Você me ama?" Eu queria ter dito que eu te amo com tudo o que tenho, com tudo o que sou. Queria ter dito que você é uma parte de mim que estava perdida e que eu encontrei depois de muito tempo vagar… na verdade eu digo agora mesmo: SIM, EU TE AMO, mas você não está aqui para me escutar. Na verdade você está na tela impessoal daquela tv sobre o balcão, sorrindo e falando, se expressando e ganhando a atenção e admiração de muitos. E, quem sabe, até o amor de alguns. Mas o que me dói não é saber que você despertou o amor de alguns… mas que alguém além de mim despertou o seu amor.

_Pra terminar  
Dizer que o amor chegou ao fim  
Esqueça de me perguntar  
Se ainda há amor em mim_

Olho a revista sobre a mesa, ao lado da xícara fria de café, e sinto aquele vazio e aquela falta de paz novamente enquanto as pessoas ao meu redor ainda sorriem, ignorantes e alheias a minha dor. Não acho isso justo… mas creio que fiz por merecer. Você está na capa da revista, também fria e impessoal, sorrindo… como sempre sorrindo… ao lado do seu novo amor. Mas a revista é velha, será que ele ainda é o seu amor? Será que você já tem outro amor? O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Que pergunta besta! Sinto-me um adolescente se questionando quando vê o namorado com outro. Na verdade eu deveria me perguntar o que ele fez que eu não fiz. E eu sei o que ele fez… ele sentiu, mas não sentiu mais do que eu senti, e ainda sinto, com certeza. Porém, diferente de mim, ele disse o que sentia e eu apenas o olhava enquanto você me entregava o seu coração e eu o segurava sem saber o que fazer com ele.

Tomo mais uma vez o meu café frio e jogo a revista na lixeira mais próxima. Não quero olhar para essa foto, não quero ver os seus belos olhos expressivos olhando para outro que não seja eu. E pensar que eu te tive tão perto e agora você está tão longe por minha causa me faz querer causar outra guerra… a guerra nos uniu, talvez ela faça esse milagre de novo e dessa vez eu estaria mais preparado para o que você pudesse me oferecer.

_Pra te enganar  
escondo no sorriso a dor  
Que sinto ao te ver passar  
Na rua com seu novo amor_

Ouço a cadeira a minha frente ser movimentada e ergo os meus olhos, os arregalando quando o vejo se sentando a minha frente, não tão frio ou impessoal como vejo na revista que agora está no lixo ou na televisão ainda ligada sobre o balcão. Você não sorri, apenas pede para a atendente uma xícara de café como o meu. Quando foi que você começou a gostar de café? Seus cabelos brilham com a luz da lanchonete que reflete sobre eles e o seu terno impecável molda o corpo que um dia me pertenceu e do qual ainda não consigo desviar os meus olhos. Seu rosto firme olha para a xícara depositada na sua frente e depois seu olhar volta-se para mim. Sinto-me tremer diante da intensidade desse olhar que parece querer dizer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que está aqui?

-Trowa… - sua voz sai baixa, parecendo um sussurro sendo levado pelo vento e eu me sinto saindo do próprio torpor onde afundei. Dois anos, dois anos sem ouvir sua voz ou sentir seu cheiro. O que eu não daria para poder voltar esses dois anos e dizer aquelas três palavras que você queria tanto ouvir. Será que ainda podemos voltar para o passado e sermos felizes? Será que eu ainda tenho chance de ganhar a paz e parar de invejar os outros?

-Quatre… - respondo de maneira tão vaga quanto você e sinto meu coração falhar diante da intensidade do seu olhar azulado. Alguma vez te disse que eu amo os seus olhos?

_E pra terminar  
Dizer que o amor chegou ao fim  
Esqueça de me perguntar  
Se ainda há amor em mim_

-Faz tempo. – que tipo de conversa é essa? Parecemos dois estranhos que depois de anos encontram-se em um bar casualmente e começam uma conversa. Foi a isso que fomos reduzidos? A dois estranhos? Como pudemos permitir isso? Como eu pude permitir isso quando há dois anos você ainda dormia em meus braços procurando por conforto e calor e, agora, me olha como se fosse a primeira vez que nos vemos na vida. Eu não quero isso, não quero vê-lo como um estranho, tê-lo como um estranho. Não quero mais ter inveja de nada nem ninguém. Me perdoa Quatre. Perdoa as minhas tolices, a minha falta de tato, a minha falta de palavras. Eu te amo, eu realmente te amo e pra mim isso ainda não terminou.

-Senti a sua falta. – foi o que saiu da minha boca e você me olha surpreso. Nunca que eu disse isso, nem mesmo quando você voltava de longas viagens de negócios. Precisei de dois anos para perceber que minha vida era vazia sem você? Sou um idiota, admito. E pode jogar isso na minha cara que eu não me importo. Eu sei que aprendi a minha lição sobre somente dar valor àquilo que se perde. Me perdoa, volta para mim. Seja novamente o meu Quatre. Seja novamente meu… o meu anjo da guarda, meu salvador, minha paz, por favor.

-Você é impossível Triton. – senti um peso ser retirado do meu peito quando vejo você dar um suave sorriso e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro me chamando de Triton. Apenas você me chama de Triton, foi uma forma carinhosa e única que você arrumou de se referir a mim, me chamando pelo meu nome verdadeiro.

Já disse nesse minuto que eu te amo muito?

_Pra te enganar  
escondo no sorriso a dor  
Que sinto ao te ver passar  
Na rua com seu novo amor_

-Mas não sou nada sem você. Me perdoa Quatre, me perdoa… eu te amo. – pronto, disse! Não foi tão difícil assim, foi? Novamente você aparenta estar surpreso. Eu também nunca disse um eu te amo para você. Mas posso resolver esse problema rapidamente, basta você me aceitar de volta e garanto que você ouvirá essas três e mágicas palavras todos os dias. Se você me aceitar eu não precisarei sentir inveja de mais ninguém, finalmente banirei a solidão e me sentirei em paz.

Você segura a minha mão estendida sobre a mesa e a acaricia levemente e eu dou um sorriso. Acho que aprendi, realmente, a minha lição. Agora só falta o meu professor me conceder a honra de continuar me ensinando.

-Também senti a sua falta. – seus olhos brilham e você sorri, aquele sorriso que sempre foi dedicado a mim. –Também te amo. Para mim, também, ainda não terminou.

Por que agora parece que esse dia chuvoso não é mais tão frio assim, ou que o café subitamente ficou morno? Por que eu não tenho mais vontade de cometer loucuras apenas para me sentir um pouco mais… feliz? Acho que agora eu sei o porque. Eu te amo… eu finalmente aprendi a te amar do jeito que você quer que eu te ame e agora não precisarei mais te ver através de uma tela fria e impessoal de uma tv.

_Se eu te encontrar  
Não me pergunte como estou  
Não saberia te explicar  
Pra mim, ainda não terminou_


End file.
